The invention relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to linear induction motors.
The motor of the invention can find use, for example, to proper high speed ground transportation vehicles. It can also find use wherever a rectilinear or reciprocating movement of the working members is required such as, for example, used in conveyors, electric drives and the like.